A mourir par amour, à la mort par devoir
by Shibiboum
Summary: Il n'était qu'à deux pas de cette femme, la sienne, celle qui ne lui avait jamais appartenue, pas comme il l'aurait désiré, du moins. L'immense et dérisoire Lily. Douce et démente Lily. Celle pour qui il était mort… *Pour tous ceux qui, eux aussi, se sont demandé quel serait L'autre côté de Rogue... Voici ma version...*


**Un tout ch'tit OS que j'ai écris il y a assez longtemps, mais que je vous partage quand même... :) **

**Severus and Lily = Propriété de J.K.R**

**Comment j'imagine la mort de Sevychou... :**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : A mourir par amour, à la mort par devoir

- Regardez-…moi, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux verts de Lily croisèrent les noirs de Severus, pour la dernière fois, ici… Comme chaque fois, Severus fut brisé par la beauté de ses iris vert qui le fixaient avec… Incompréhension ? Non, plutôt désespoir.

Puis le temps s'arrêta. Il sentit la vie le quitter, il se sentit monter, lentement… Il arriva dans un endroit pour le moins étrange…

Il l'avait déjà vu, mais différemment… Il n'arrivait plus à mettre de nom sur ce lieu…  
Il se leva. Il se sentait léger, serein. Il marcha, ce qui lui sembla être dix minutes, sans croiser le moindre obstacle… Quand il la vit…

- Lily, murmura-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

- Severus, répondit-elle, doucement.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Souffla l'homme, retentant avec difficulté ses larmes.

Il se rendit compte que après, combien cela était faible, par rapport au sentiment qu'il éprouvait réellement. Combien ses mots étaient pathétiques… Mais Lily, comme à son habitude, quand ils étaient encore amis, était compréhensive, elle murmura à son tour :

- Moi aussi…

La femme resplendissait… Des larmes perlaient aussi aux coins de ses yeux verts, ceux qui mettaient Severus dans tous ses états… Qui le bouleversaient, qui le faisaient fondre, qui le faisaient souffrir, aussi…  
Severus réprima un nouveau sanglot en demandant :

- Où sommes-nous ?

La femme esquissa un léger sourire…

- Regarde bien.

Il suivit le conseil de sa dulcinée et détailla minutieusement l'endroit.  
Oui, désormais, il se souvenait. Comment ne l'avait-il pas reconnu ?!

- Le Parc public où l'ont s'est rencontrés, chuchota Severus.

- Oui, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un lieu très important pour toi, Severus. C'est ici que se résumait ta vie… et qu'elle débutait réellement.

La voix de Lily se brisa, elle laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue.

«_ Non, Lily, ne pleures pas, je t'en prie ! _»

Cette vision lui écrasa le reste des lambeaux de son cœur.

Il n'eût toutefois pas besoin de demander pourquoi c'était elle qui était venue… Il le savait. Parce que Lily avait été toute sa vie.  
Il serait resté là pour l'éternité avec cette femme, à la regarder…  
Contre toutes attentes, Lily lui parla d'Harry…

- Pour Harry, c'était la gare King Cross'. C'est là qu'il a rencontré ses amis, qu'il a débuté une nouvelle vie, qu'il a trouvé l'amour… C'est là qu'à commencé sa vraie vie… Tu comprends ?

Oui, Severus comprenait parfaitement. Il se rappela soudain :

- Et Harry, alors il est décédé… Je suis désolé…

- Non, Severus, il n'est pas mort… Il a survécu.

Severus hocha doucement la tête.

- Tant mieux.

- Ils ont gagnés, Severus, Voldemort n'est plus... Continua Lily, de sa voir douce.

Severus se sentit immensément soulagé. Il laissa alors les larmes couler, qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Il voulu la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras, pour exprimer ses sentiments plus clairement. Mais Lily était, tel un fantôme, il la traversa quand il voulu lui prendre la main... Ils pleurèrent alors... Les deux, ensemble. Longtemps.

Bien plus tard, ils se mirent à marcher, côtes à côtes, sans parler. Ils n'avaient plus besoin des mots.  
Severus avait combattu toute sa vie contre le Lord Noir, sans jamais l'avoir vu sombrer.

Mais désormais, cela n'avait plus d'importance. La douleur qui emprisonnait son cœur le pesait, mais Lily, venait de le décharger d'une grande partie… Il l'aimait. Merlin qu'il l'aimait ! Et il l'aimerait…

- Toujours, murmurèrent-ils, à l'unisson…

Ils s'éloignèrent au loin et allèrent enfin rejoindre la Mort, les deux, inséparables…


End file.
